digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:DigiPast Chronicles Ep. 5 "Twists and Turns"
During the last seven years, the Digimon Sovereigns have encountered problems in ruling of the Digital World. Huckmon is assisting them to find what the Great Demon Lords left behind after their defeat. Laura Harmon's death in terminal illness starts to mentally separate Martin Harmon from his brother and father. Synopsis Previously on DigiPast Chronicles In 1986, Grigory Shatalov was hired into the Project: Digital Life. Robert Harmon realizes that the Digimon had evolved into sentient beings. Lucemon reveals the truth about himself to the Celestial Digimon and kills them. Huckmon leaves his village for a better life and ends up being trained by the Guardian Knights, like few other Digimon. In 1990, Nikolai Averkiyev kidnaps Shatalov to get his revenge of the past. Robert witnesses the opening of the first Digi-Gate in the world history. The Guardian Knights manage to defeat the Great Demon Lords but are reborn without their memories, except for Huckmon. Robert decides to go on with the project without the resources of Streamix Corporation. The Digimon Sovereigns become the new authority of the Digital World and the Holy Stones are created. But some of the Daemon's Dark Spores had survived. The Episode Huckmon's opening speech: "While making decisions, we must choose between two things: feelings and reason. The solution can either be good to secure the future of the society from any possible threats and catastrophes, or if the humans remain happy and capable to keep on living in the world to prevent the happiness from disappearing forever. In my time, I witnessed something I thought would the future of my world. But actually, after few years, it led into a new crisis." It is the year 1995. The Harmon family, Grigory Shatalov and few others were in the graveyard in Laura Harmon's funeral. Laura had received a diagnosis of a terminal illness and now she was dead. Robert Harmon was sad about the death of his wife and remembered the day when she died. Laura was in weak state and was very close to die. Robert knew that there was no way to save her wife, but he admitted to being afraid to be left alone. Laura told her husband to take care of their sons. Crying Robert promised this. And after that, Laura had closed her eyes and her heartbeat stopped. In the present, the flower had just been laid around Laura's coffin. Robert and 12 years old Kevin, however, were not as devastated of Laura's death as was 10 years old Martin. The servants of the Digimon Sovereigns resembling 10 years old human boys whose growth was accelerated were spreading news into the Digital World. It's been five years after the battle between the Guardian Knights and the Great Demon Lords. A new age was going on in the Digital World. During the last years, the power of the Crystal Catalyst had been used by the Digimon around the world. But the population was growing and too much of the energy of the Digital World was drained. They declared the power becoming limited. From now on, the Catalyst can only be used those who had done specific things to earn it. But then, something happened. Two aggressive Digimon named Roachmon which had eyes covered in a mysterious black energy, started to attack everyone. But their actual target was these new young "Digital Agents". Then, the Roachmon themselves were attacked by a small four-legged Digimon with a red cape. The eyes of this Digimon were fiery red. The fiery color disappeared from it eyes and returned to their true color: yellow. And under the hood was Huckmon, the Rookie form of the Guardian Knight Jesmon who was the only one who remembered his past life. Huckmon didn't destroy the Roachmon, but removed something from them. It was Dark Spores. The Digital Agents thanked Huckmon and took the Spores in order to safely contain them. Huckmon himself had no way to destroy these Spores. One month after the death of his mother, Martin was still depressed. Kevin tried to talk to his little brother, but Martin angrily told Kevin to care about the work with their father, since he thought them to care more about it than Martin himself. Kevin said that the reason they never tell Martin anything is that the information would be too dangerous for anyone. Martin flamed his brother of being the favorite child. Robert had secretly listened to his conversation and opened the door. He didn't like to see his sons fighting. Martin refused to apologize from his brother or anyone from lashing out as long as he didn't received any of the same love Robert shows to Kevin. Two years after Laura Harmon's death, Robert Harmon and Grigory Shatalov were still working in the Streamix Corporation. However, they had to schedule their work in order to maintain their other schedule: the one meant for the further research on the Digital World. They had already managed to create a full map: Along with the File Island, there existed Server Continent, Folder Continent and the WWW Continent. The ocean of the planet was simply named Net Ocean. But the technology wasn't advanced enough to explore it more. Shatalov asked Robert this means that they should wait until Streamix and its competitors would be able to develop more advanced technology. Robert sadly said yes. But he believed that their research on the Digital World will still proceed. In the Digital World, Huckmon and Digital Agents, who now look like 14 years old, visit the Village of the Beginnings. Somehow, it seemed like new Dark Spores were produced, since there should actually exist less than the current number of them. Also, the victim started to become more aggressive and removing the Spores was more difficult than ever. Huckmon was forced kill some of the victims. He felt himself too helpless to fight alone. He had to ask Huanglongmon's permission for certain thing. In the real world, an unknown African-born 25 years old man was searching for a job, but none of the job interviewers was really trusting on his immigrant background. The young man disliked about this attitude very much and told every one of them that he has been an U.S. citizen for 10 years and hated racism. That made him more than about not receiving those jobs. After leaving the latest one of those places, his American-born friend Harry came to him. The African-born was named Julius and he said he would anything to find a way to have a place where to earn some money. But there was one thing Julius even more interested about: having a job that has something to do with computers and software. He and Harry both looked at the Streamix Building. In the Digital World, Huanglongmon had just heard Huckmon's request. The request was to allow some of the Guardian Knight to be brought back. Huanglongmon reminded that the Guardian Knight existed before the birth of the Digimon Sovereigns. Therefore giving the permission of denying it was not his decision. But he reminded that Huckmon himself should develop his instinct and think more. Was it really necessary that the powerful fighters like Guardian Knight would be needed once again? Huckmon said he didn't know if he could stop this new threat all alone, but he had to find that out. Gankoomon was gone, and Huckmon was not meant to learn from the Digimon Sovereigns, but to help them to keep the Digital World safe. Huckmon didn't even know where to find his former comrades. In the Harmon's house, 12 years old Martin had returned from school and went to his room where he started to look through some books borrowed from library. Some of them where just junior novels his father and brother thought him to read. But he also had some book that concerned computers and programming. He had already used the computer for some personal things he had kept as a secret. He was also checking certain pages from the borrowed books from time to time. Something was moving between the Digital World and the real world monitoring Martin. Then it moved through the Internet into another place: the computers where the files of Project: Digital Life were stored. In the Digital World, Huanglongmon's voice talked to Huckmon and explained sensing something. Huckmon went before the core of Yggdrasil and touched him. He got a vision of what was moving in the Internet. After the vision, Huckmon was shocked to realize that one Dark Spore had escaped out of the Digital World. In the human world, Julius and Harry returned to the apartment they shared. Julius had been lucky in his earlier years, since he had been able to study like those who were born in the United States while came with his family from Sierra Leone. Harry reminded that finding job is not easy for anyone. Julius' mood didn't become brighter, since Harry had a job as an IT support person, a job he had studied for. In the Digital World, Huckmon felt that he failing in his quest to the protect the worlds. He had previously though that his training had made him wiser and stronger person, but he felt like the ability to Digivolve into Jesmon had not given and taught him all he was meant to have and know. Huanglongmon advised Huckmon to act like he would have the same personality than Jesmon in every form. He asked Huckmon about all the things that he learned in his Jesmon form. Huckmon had some flashbacks about his past: the day het met both the Sistermon and Gankoomon, birth of the Village of Beginnings, and the battle against the Great Demon Lords. After the flashback, he knew his righteous path and what to do if he would ever forget it. Several days later, Robert, Kevin and Shatalov had meeting in the secret room of the Harmon house. Robert told them that they may need more people to help them explore the Digital World. Kevin asked if this meant that Martin would get to know the Project: Digital Life too. Robert didn't think it as a wise choice. Martin's mother had died two years ago, but Robert was afraid that Martin had still not fully moved on from it. Shatalov asked Robert never took Martin into a therapy or something else like it. Robert said that he never wanted either of his children to feel themselves betrayed. Kevin said that Martin would not feel meaningless if he would just get a chance. Robert was still unwilling to take a risk. He said the project needed only two new assistants for now. And unlike Martin, these new workers should have a benevolent personality, and not to think the Digimon as a threat to mankind. In his room, Martin was still working with his computer and was searching for certain knowledge from the books borrowed from library to create hacking programs to use for classified information. But now, the Dark Spore that was moving in the Internet, was now moving inside network of Martin's computer. Suddenly, Martin started to feel pain in his head. He started to repeatedly shout "Stop it!", like he was knowing that someone was causing him to feel this pain in his head. Martin rose from his chair and turned his head, so that his eyes weren't looking at the screen anymore. Then, suddenly, a very small Digi-Gate opened into the screen of the computer, which led the Dark Spore out of the Digital World and stroke inside Martin's neck. Martin let out a great cry of pain and was heard almost in the entire house. In the Digital World, Huckmon got a new vision. He told Huanglongmon and the Digital Agents that a Dark Spore had just infected a human. He told what kind threat it will cause to both worlds in the future. He told that he must leave the File Island to travel to the east into the Folder Continent to get help. But Huckmon wasn't going alone. He had to find his two old acquaintances, the Sistermon, to join him. He knew that the two were still on the File Island, but he didn't know where. The location had to one of the two places: the Temple of the Guardian Knights or the ruins of Huckmon's former home village. In the human world, Robert, Kevin and Shatalov had just left the secret room. Kevin said that he was going to check what Martin was currently doing. Shatalov asked where they would be able to find new researchers. The public believed the project was being disbanded, so they couldn't find them by using the resources of the Streamix. Robert left Shatalov to take care of that, because he had faith in him to succeed. Then, Kevin returned with a panicky expression. He told Martin had lost his consciousness. Robert and Shatalov ran into Martin's room, trying to make him wake up. Martin was still breathing and his heart beating normally, but he didn't wake up. Robert went to call the ambulance. In the hospital, the doctors were unable to determine what had caused Martin to lose his consciousness. When they asked if Martin had acted stressed, Robert told them how Martin had still not fully moved from losing his mother, but never thought that Martin's depression was that serious. The doctor told him that whenever children seem to have problems, it is essential to solve their problems. The doctor returned to his work and Kevin said that it was time for Martin to know the truth. Robert watched his unconscious younger son with a worried expression. In the Digital World, Huckmon arrived to the ruins of his former village. It was never attempted to be rebuilt during the last seven years, because the Great Demon Lords made the area uninhabitable. There were only some dry sand and wooden poles in the area. So, he decided to go the ruins of the Temple of the Guardian Knights. Huckmon heard familiar voices. The Sistermon were there. They told they had a vision that guided them to follow Huckmon, even though he was no longer being trained by Gankoomon and the Great Demon Lords were defeated. Huckmon told that he had the same vision. He told the Sistermon they must cross the sea to get into the Folder Continent. The Sistermon knew where find a vessel to reach the place. Shatalov had left for a walk and decided stop by into an internet café. He noticed there two younger people who were Julius and Harry. The young men were browsing the latest news and searching for possible job ads. Julius noted how he had already applied for few of them. Shatalov asked if Julius was in need of a job. Harry, whose full name was revealed to be Harold Thompson, recognized Shatalov, since his own workplace was also at Streamix and he knew about Shatalov's role on a certain project during the end of 1980s. Shatalov remembered how he himself had seen Harry for a few times, despite never speaking to him. He turned his attention to Julius and asked about his backgrounds. Julius Conteh told that he was only 8 years old when his family moved into the United States from Sierra Leone. His family had enough money to pay his educations, including high school and ollege studies. But after his graduation, Julius had trouble in finding a job. He had been searching, but any regular job he found didn't last over a week. Shatalov asked if Julius knew the computers well. In the hospital, Martin woke up and Robert came to his room. Robert apologized not supporting his younger son enough the loss of mother. Martin himself promised that he no longer wanted to allow their past to affect his health. Robert said that he would soon allow Martin to see the work he had done during the last years with Shatalov and Kevin. Martin surprised him by refusing. He believed that he wasn't ready for it. Kevin came into the room as well and the whole family hugged each other. Robert and Kevin went to ask when Martin could leave the hospital. But unknown to them, Martin had a confident smile on his face and he told himself: "They bought it." In the Digital World, Huckmon and the Sistermon reached the eastern coast of the File Island. There was a large stone circle and the Sistermon told that only a Guardian Knight can open it. Huckmon touched the gem stone in the middle of the circle. The stones were removed and a wooden boat rose from the ground. Huckmon believed that someone else had seen the vision too. But they decided that their only concern was to get the boat into the sea. They started to push the boat over the coast. Huckmon's ending speech: "We experience several twists in our lives. They affect the choices we make as well as our actions. Even though we try to make our choices based on our pasts and the lessons that the parents and mentors have taught us, sometimes there are sudden events that we're unable to except at all. Because of them, we are sometimes forced to choose a worse choice than the one initially planned or we receive a chance to make a better choice. My own visions taught me how much it affects humans. But my own decisions have included something rare: several coincidences before even trying to make a decision. After few days, Martin had returned to school and he was listening to his teacher very carefully. The teacher had noticed how Martin had started to become more diligent and advised him to keep up the good work. Some of the students were writing notes about the lesson. While other had a slower and irregular writing pace, while Martin had a clear style which is easy to understand. He had the same confident smile on his face again. Featured characters Trivia *The episode name refers to many surprising events that change the lifes of some of the characters. *This episode reveals these historical events from the Digimon Cinematic Sagas universe: **Laura Harmon died for an unknown terminal disease in 1995. **After his rebirth, Huckmon started to chase for the Dark Spores left behind from the defeat of the Great Demon Lords. **Julius Conteh moved into the United States in 1980 when he was 8 years old. He studied in the university as Harold Thompson and they became best friends. **In 1997, Martin becomes infected by a Dark Spores that manages to reach the human world, acting as a catalyst for his path to become the Director of the Webmasters. **After hunting the Dark Spores for seven years, Huckmon reunites with the Sistermon and they decide to travel together to find a permanent solution to the Dark Spore problem. **Thompson became an IT support person in Streamix Croporation, while Julius was hired as an intern. That's how they met Shatalov for the first time. Category:Fan fiction